containmentbreachfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:KOsaurusREX/The Story of The SCP Foundation Part 2
Disclaimer: Please read this before reading the post!!! Thank you! This is a FAN-MADE Storyline of the events in SCP: Containment Breach. However, the majority of this "storyline" will stick to the original plot of the game, and other corners of the wikipedia's canon. This is going to be used for a project I'm working on called Project Salvation. If you haven't caught up with part 1, please make sure you do! Thank you. ---- SCP: Containment Breach: | Part 1 | Part 2 | Part 3 | SCP: Uprising ''COMING SOON'' ---- '2011: The SCP Foundation' 10 years later, the SCP Foundation was put into action. Creating a huge complex in an undisclosed location to store all anomalies from the outside world. This was known as Site 48. Although there were different anomalies that had been contained, which had their own properties and whatnot, the foundation did what they had to do to ensure safety wouldn't be ruled out and other protocols could be carried out as such. The staff at the foundation consisted of scientists, doctors, Junior and Senior researchers, Military Task Forces known as "MTF", and Class D personnel. Class D Personnel were convicts/'criminals' that had been put on death row. The O5 Council, the people that founded the SCP Foundation, had gotten legal permission to use them as lab rats for experiments with other anomalies and research. Sometimes, people that were taken into custody had been placed under Class-D personnel if they had anomalous properties that no one had a containment solution for, or if someone broke the rules of the foundation; resulting in their I-Class clearance being stripped and placed under Class-D. Connor Cornwell, a young adult who had the ability to become regeneratively immortal, had been taken into foundation custody ever since he was a''' child'. Although he was '''classified as an SCP', he was also placed under Class-D Personnel to help serve as one of the many Foundations "lab rats". Isaac Watchhorne, one of the Senior researchers at the Foundation, had a tragic past. His parents died when he was young, but was left with his baby sister; Evelyn. They worked at the agency as researchers/scientists, to which they then had to be terminated upon sharing their secrets '''with the '''rest of the family. No one from the outside could know about what the foundation was trying to protect the from the world. With her sister dying of illness, he had no choice but to join them. If he were to be set free, he would remember everything that the foundation had kept secret, and would then share it to the world. Since then, he was placed under Senior Researcher; conducting interviews with the specimens, and placed under protection of the O-5 council, including Dr. Howwy Jacobs; one of the council members of the foundation. Benjamin Walker, another senior reseacher at the foundation, had been doing unauthorized research on a anomalous phenomenon called the "Spiral Gestalt." After being caught in the act, he was placed under Class-D personnel for which he would serve the foundation as property in whatever manner they saw fit. Through time, the work that the foundation carried out resulted in bonds or relationships between the other anomalies, personnel, and other relevations that were made. Aside from all of this, was another organization that wanted to destory the SCP Foundation; The Chaos Insurgency. The Chaos Insurgency was one of the many MTF's organized by the Foundation, but however, had kept their plans under wraps. Unknown to the Foundation, the TCI was an organization that they had formed on their own, bent on destroying the foundation, the anomalies, everything. The head of the insurgency, Dr. George Maynard, was an undercover initiative for the group, as well as another inside operative, Agent Skinner, who'd been involved with the Foundation for quite some time. The day when their next biggest plan would be put into action was when everything was going to fall apart. Alongside "storing" different anomalies, they were guilty for a number of different crimes comitted against the foundation, unknown to anyone. This time, however, was going to be different. Really different. The events that would then follow would lead to a containment breach that would be set up as a diversion. This was only the first part of the plan. The second part would require trust. Trust from an unlikely source. The next day, their plan was put into action. Agent Skinner would be assigned on watch for SCP-106 with the accompany of someone else, while it would buy time for Dr. Maynard to make his way towards SCP-079 to make a "deal" with it. SCP-106 breached containmnet, allowing Maynard to access 079, giving it access to the Site's control board, as well as framing someone innocent for the breach; Watch. Upon the death of Agent Skinner; sacrificing himself for the plan of attack, this ensured that Dr. Maynards plan had worked. Now all that was left was time. It wouldn't be until another week later that the rest of the on-board Chaos Insurgency team had worked everything out to begin the containment breach of Site-48. This was when the SCP Foundation would soon expand after the events that were soon to follow. '----------------------------' Continued in Part 3... Category:Blog posts